A Day at the Hub
by Amanda Hart
Summary: Fiona and Jack have time to play.


"Ow-OW!" Jack spazzed forward, the suspenders having been pulled away, and then snapped back, leaving a nasty welt right in a spot he couldn't quite reach. Jack spun on a heel to see Fiona smiling cheekily, leaning on the guard rail that kept personnel from falling to the med bay. He glowered playfully, eyes flashed dark momentarily before he gave a deceptive smile of his own. "Oh I see, you can't take me on from the front, so you gank me from behind!"

Fiona's grin only widened. "I thought you liked that sort of thing," she said, aloof, tossing her head slightly, a pesky strand in her eyes.

"Oh, I do," Jack started stalking up the stariway. "The problem is, as far as I'm aware," his eyes flicked down her form, "you lack the equipment to get the job done." As Jack got closer to Fiona, she tensed, never knowing what to expect from the man. One pass, he could be sweet and gentlemanly. Another, and..

"Hey!" Instinctively, Fiona elbowed Jack across the jaw, never one to appreciate an unsolicited grope. He laughed as she retreated further into the hub.

"I told you you didn't have the equipment!" He called after her, rubbing his jaw. "You hit like a girl," he taunted.

"Big talk coming from a man who has better fashion sense than I do," Fiona gestured sweetly with a limp wrist, beckoning Jack to the conference room where, conveniently, the table and chairs have been put aside. "Come on, then, let's see what you've got?" She tilted her head slightly forward and to the right.

Jack was only too happy to oblige following her, but... "What I've got? What, you want to fight, or are you checking me ou--t!" The last part of his sentence was cut short by a sharp, quick blow to the soft spot between his chest and abdomen, knocking the wind from his lungs. Gritting his teeth and willing himself to stand upright, Jack saw Fiona in an attack stance, hands up and dancing like a boxer. When he smirked, she swiped at him again, his head snapping back. He cried out, hit in the forehead, no blood drawn.

He growled lowly at Fiona and advanced on her, earning himself a kick in the stomach, this time the effect was far less, his musculature absorbing the blow. But he let himself fall, and as he hit the ground, he swung his legs out expertly and swept Fiona's feet out from under her. She yelped, finding herself in a grappling match with the arguably much larger man, trying to free herself from his grasp and get back to her feet where she was much better at sparring.

Jack smiled darkly. "Oh what's wrong, the big, gay man has you in a submission hold?" He spoke lowly, his mouth pressed close to her ear. She shuddered, both in rage and an odd arousal. Being Fiona, however, rage won out and she snapped her head back, smashing Jack's nose. He yelped, releasing her by arms, but his legs still held her knees, locked in position.

"No you don't," he growled at her, grasping the back of her white dress and yanking down, her behind landing perilously close to his groin. He wrapped his arms around her, over her shoulders, leaving her little leverage to pull that little stunt a second time. Jack bit at Fi's ear, a warning of sorts, then twisted his body, bringing her to the floor, his form pinning her roughly to the ground.

"Augh, get off me, ya hairy-arsed shitehawk!" Fiona's Irish accent rang out as she struggled to breathe under Jack's large frame. She futilely squirmed under him, then gasped and froze just a moment, feeling Jack beginning to harden under her escape attempt. She twisted her head to glower at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes, mischief playing on her features. "Come on," she pouted, her efforts newly directed, pushing her butt up against his groin, "This won't be as much fun if I'm dead from suffoccating."

Jack groaned heatedly. Fiona knew just how to get to him. Damn, she learned quick. He grasped her wrists above her head and lifted his body just enough so she could turn over, but not enough to kick him.. well, you know. She obliged, shifting under him until they could both settle, albeit uneasily. God, he smelled good - like gunsmoke and C4. She arched up against him, craned her neck and nipped at Jack's neck, involuntarily inhaling deeply, allowing herself to become intoxicated with his scent.

Grinning inwardly, Jack pressed a thigh between her legs and ground lightly against her, chuckling lowly at her reaction. He leaned his head down again and whispered to her, "I think you'll behave now... to a point. But if you don't, I will withhold sex," he smirked, and both of them could hear it in his voice.

"God, you really are like a girl, aren't you?" She tried to taunt him, but her words came out breathy, heavy with desire. It was that smell! She darted her head forward again and caught his mouth with hers, aggression in her submission, the kiss quick, but fiery, her glare defiant when he pulled away, leering down at her.

"Only in the best ways," he winked, one hand gliding down her side, releasing her wrists from his grip, leaning up on his opposite elbow. His hand ghosted over her exposed thigh and slid up inside her dress, cupping and massaging her sex. Her eyes closed against the sensations rocketing through her body, her pulse quickening. Her hands set to work, unbuttoning his button-down shirt, at least as far as she could reach, tearing it open, exposing his well-muscled chest.

Jack inhaled a sharp breath as she dragged her nails lightly down the skin of his chest, the tips of her nails tripping over his nipples. He growled deeply, slid his tongue down over her neck and up behind her ear. His hot, shivering breaths made Fiona smirk, a small moan escaping her lips when Jack tugged at her panties. A quick shift of both of their bodies, and the small bit of fabric came off, discarded. Looking down at Fiona, Jack's lips curled into a mischievous smile. He licked his lips just slightly, a hint of an action, then he nipped her neck, then her collarbone, sliding his body down a little further and mouthing her still-clothed breast.

Fiona ran her tongue between her teeth in a wicked grin, her hands running through Jack's hair, then pushed insistently, forcing his head down further, faster. Jack couldn't help himself, laughing, "Are you in a hurry?"

"Shut up and get down there," she pushed again, chuckling.

Jack smiled smugly. "I knew it. You want me."

"I think we're past that point, Jack," she indicated him nestled between her legs, her panties gone, her dress barely covering her nakedness.

"Good point," he acknowledged, now only half paying attention, dipping his head and nipping the inside of her thigh. Fiona gasped, her head tipped back, her form propped up on her elbows. His fingers brushed up against her sex, pressing lightly against the sides, but just barely missing her center. "Ooh," Jack quipped when she squirmed, trying to make him touch her there, "Somebody's impatient," he chuckled, his breath tickling that spot. The tanginess of Fiona's scent filled his nostrils. Oh yes, he knew that scent well. He lightly pinched and rolled the folds of her sex, stimulating her clit. Her outcry at the suddenness of his actions made Jack shudder heavily, and he dipped his head down further, running just the tiip of his tongue all the way up the length of her, causing her to tense, her breath caught in her throat.

Jack hummed approvingly, looked up at Fiona's face. He smirked, "I hope you don't mind.." His hand moved down and undid his trousers, his aching, throbbing cock nearly causing them to burst at the seams. "Ahh, that's better..." He gave himself a quick stroke, his heart beginning to race.

Fiona took the opportunity to sit up, forcing Jack onto his back, who was only too happy to go along for the ride. Straddling Jack's hips, Fiona pulled her dress up and off, discarding it and her meddlesome bra. "Oh, very nice," Jack admired, sitting up and shrugging away his shirt and suspenders. He placed his hands on Fiona's back, pulling her closer to him, grasping one nipple between his teeth and bathing it with his tongue. Her breasts were small, but perky, the tissue beneath very pleasing to his hands. Fiona moaned softly, allowing Jack to play with her breasts a short while longer before she maneuvered herself, then in a short struggle, freed Jack of his trousers.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "No underpants?" She admired his nakedness, the way he was muscled, the size of his member, that mischief in his eyes... and that smell! Oh, god, that smell turned her on. Those damnable 51st century pheromones. Fiona stood, placed her foot on Jack's chest and shoved him down to the ground, moving immediately over his face, pinning his shoulders under her knees. "Lick me, damn it," she snarled, tired of being teased.

Jack needed no encouragement. His hands moved to her buttocks, gliding over that smooth skin, his tongue sliding up and down against her slit, his breath and his nose touching lightly against that tough bundle of nerves at the apex. Fiona gasped and moaned, her head tilted back, her body starting to quake from the sensations. One of Jack's hands had travelled south and had resumed stroking his cock, that particular bit of flesh feeling neglected. After a minute, Fiona finally noticed this, and she stood up suddenly, Jack's chin damp from her wetness. She had come very close, but not succeeded in having an orgasm, and if he was going to play, then damn it, so would she.

Fiona glowered at Jack in mock indignity, grasping his busy wrist and prying him free from his own cock. She stared him in the eye, defying him to stop her as she moved down, crouching next to him, slowly gliding a single fingernail down the length of him, his flesh standing up straighter, as if anticipating the touch. She wrapped her hand around it and felt the pulse. Oh, that smell. It was especially evident down here. She lowered her head and darted her tongue out against the sensitive head, causing Jack's whole body to tense. She placed her lips against the tip and swallowed him down, rubbing her tongue against him, the firm, rubbery flesh full of nerves. Jack placed a hand on the back of Fiona's head, and she snapped her hand up to bat him away. She was going to do this her way, god dammit. Her throat opened and retracted against his cock, her mouth sliding up and down in quick, short strokes. She lightly played with his balls, her fingers simply brushing the skin there, her first finger's knuckle pressing slightly against his asshole.

Jack whined softly. Oh, she was good. "Oh, fuck!" Jack's head hit the floor again as Fiona dragged her teeth against his sensitive flesh, sending fire through his veins. His hips started to move just slightly, the restraint he had from before just melting away. Control was overrated. His hands both moved down to hold her head, causing her to growl in protest, the vibrations shooting sensations right to the base of his cock and throughout his body.

She wrenched herself free, his cock slapping against his belly. The cold air hit and he felt the loss immediately. Fiona stood abruptly, but Jack followed suit, pressed his body firmly against hers, pulling her against him, their lips crashing together in a fevered kiss fueled by the teasing and the foreplay. Jack picked Fiona up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, steadying herself as he backed her up against a wall. Fiona dug her nails into his shoulders as he guided himself to her entrance, helping to control the speed, slowly sinking her core down onto him. Fiona whimpered, then looked down at Jack, her eyes dark, her hair clinging to her face from the sweat.

Jack smirked at that look he had seen so often in his life. It meant she had lost control. He soon followed, his hips rocking back and forth, pressing her against the wall, sliding in and out of her, little by little, increasing the stroke length. God, her pussy was tight, it almost hurt him to plunge into her. But he loved it. So did she, judging by the outcries echoing through the hub. Jack's expression was predatory as he began to rail her.

Panting, desperate for release, Jack brought Fiona from the wall, sank backwards until he was on the ground on his back, Fiona straddling him again. He grasped her hips, guiding him up and down, bouncing on him. Fiona's cries became strangled, her teeth clenching. She felt as though she'd explode, a few more powerful thrusts sending her into a shaking, shattering orgasm, bearing down on Jack, riding him through, spasming around his cock.

Jack lost his mind, holding her hips in one position just above him, slamming his cock into her again and again, drowned in the screams, left mad with lust. His legs locked, and his body jerked, shoving his throbbing cock deep inside Fiona, cumming hard, the powerful spasming of his cock giving Fiona a second, smaller orgasm.

Jack eventually settled his hips back down, letting Fiona relax, and they both lay there, panting, recovering.

"Fag," Fiona teased, resting her head on his chest.

"Bitch," Jack smiled, pressing his face to her hair.


End file.
